The Love Song
by Ryu Reikai-Akuma
Summary: Kyo thought Soubi would look good as a rocker. Ritsuka... needed a little convincing.


Disclaimer: the song, Konayuki belongs to Remioromen. The characters belongs to Kouga Yun… Then what do I own??

A/N: I fail at humor. I totally do. I wanted this to be a humorous fic but ended up with this… Anyway, enjoy the fic.

**The Love Song**

"You know what Soubi would really look good as? A rocker!"

Ritsuka looked at the green haired young man beside him strangely. Kyo merely grinned at him as his eyes twinkled mischievously. It wasn't clear to Ritsuka whether he was joking or not. Kyo was barely ever serious at all unless when it concerned Soubi's well being. Most of the time, he teased Soubi and Ritsuka endlessly. When Ritsuka finally found his voice, he could only say, "What?".

"He wore tight clothes and over coat all the time, and not to mention he has long hair! Isn't it a typical rocker's look?" Kyo explained in excitement. He looked dreamy as he said that, making Ritsuka slightly uncomfortable. "Can't you imagine it? Soubi in leather pants, skin-tight transparent shirt, and black overcoat singing on the stage. He's going to look so hot!"

Ritsuka tried to picture that in his mind but failed. While it was quite easy to imagine Soubi in the clothes Kyo just described, he found it difficult to imagine Soubi performing for many others, pleasing his fans. Soubi that he knew wasn't a people-pleaser; rather than entertaining many others, Soubi would rather put all his effort to please just one person. Ritsuka wasn't sure whether to be ridiculed or appalled by the idea of Soubi being a performer.

"I can just see it, girls trying to grab him while he's singing on stage with light pouring over his body, thrusting his hips into the air…" He continued, staring off into the air with a dreamy expression and a leer.

"Kyo, that's enough." Soubi warned his friend as he handed a cup of cocoa to his Sacrifice. He had noted Ritsuka's discomfort as Kyo described his imagination far too vividly and decided to put an end to it despite his own amusement. "Aren't you here to finish your assignment?"

But Kyo waved his hand dismissively, clearly intent in continuing his daydreaming. "I can finish it at home." He said. Then he slung an arm over Ritsuka's tense shoulder and pulled the boy close to whisper in his ear in conspiracy. "Don't you want to see it, Rit-chan? Soubi, sweaty, half naked, touching himself…"

Ritsuka tried to pull away, the proximity and Kyo's words making him even more uncomfortable. He had known Kyo long enough to learn about the sexual innuendos that he often used in his daily conversation. Granted, he was now no longer completely oblivious about what Soubi and Kyo sometimes joked about. But often times he was completely lost in the conversation, not understanding and/or not comfortable with the topic.

"Kyo." Soubi warned him again.

"Oh, come on, Sou-chan. You know you'll look _delicious_ like that." Kyo said with a teasing grin.

The conversation/monologue was irrelevant and unimportant but Ritsuka found himself pondering about it long after Kyo was gone. He had to concede on Kyo's point where Soubi would look good in tight clothing but still couldn't picture Soubi performing on stage at all. Ritsuka wasn't too familiar with the entertainment industry and tried to place Soubi's face on the body of one of a few singers he just happened to know. Ritsuka stared at Soubi as he painted and started to wonder…

"Is there anything you want, Ritsuka?" Soubi asked, smiling gently at the boy sprawled on his bed.

"No." Ritsuka answered quickly, blushing slightly as he was caught staring. He looked away from Soubi's searching gaze. The young man always seemed to be able to read his mind and he didn't want him to know what he was thinking just now. Surely, Soubi would find it silly and started to tease him mercilessly.

"Ritsuka."

The boy jumped slightly when the bed sagged as Soubi sat down on it. He faced him, intending to voice his surprise or defense but soon Soubi leaned down to capture his lips in a sweet kiss. Soubi's lips were as soft and warm as always and Ritsuka soon melted into the kiss. He opened his mouth with a tiny moan to allow Soubi to explore him mouth and mark him expertly as he clutched Soubi's shirt. His face was slightly flushed when the kiss ended and Soubi smiled down to him.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked softly with a gentle smile.

"… have you ever considered… doing another kind of art?" Ritsuka asked shyly.

Realization and amusement immediately dawned on Soubi but he hid them quickly. Instead, he smiled at Ritsuka to assure him that he didn't think of him as silly, making the boy relaxed underneath him. "Not really. I've always liked Japanese art."

Ritsuka nodded, slightly embarrassed for asking such a stupid question. It's true that SOubi never showed much interest in Pop art. Not that Ritsuka minded at all. He found Japanese art fitting for Soubi's character; elegant and mysterious, powerful yet soft and fragile.

"Would you like me to perform for you?" Soubi asked suddenly, startling Ritsuka.

The boy blinked in surprise and wonderment. "You could?" He asked in curiosity.

Soubi smiled to him. "I can do anything for you, Ritsuka." Ignoring the boy's blush for the time being, Soubi went to his closet to get a guitar and brought it back to the bed. Something told Ritsuka that the instrument didn't belong to him, probably it's the huge green letters spelling 'Kyo-chan Rocks' but didn't care. He sat up and waited as Soubi strummed the guitar.

_konayuki mau kisetsu wa itsumo surechigai_

_hitogomi ni magiretemo onaji sora miteru noni_

_kaze ni fukarete nitayou ni kogoeru noni_

_boku wa kimi no subete nado shittewa inai darou_

_soredemo ichiokunin kara kimi wo mitsuketayo_

_konkyo wa naikedo honki de omotterunda_

_sasai na iiai mo nakute onaji jikan wo ikitenado ikenai_

_sunao ni narenai nara yorokobi mo kanashimi mo munashiidake_

_konayuki nee kokoro made shiroku somerareta nara_

_futari no kodoku wo wakeau koto ga dekitano kai?_

_boku wa kimi no kokoro ni mimi wo oshiatete_

_sono koe no suru hou e sutto fukaku made_

_orite yukitai soko de mou ichido aou_

_wakari aitai nante uwabe _

_wo nadeteita nowa boku no hou_

_kimi no kajikanda te mo nigiri _

_shimeru koto dakede tsunagatteitanoni_

_konayuki nee eien wo mae ni amarini moroku_

_zaratsuku asufaruto no ue shimi ni natte yukuyo_

_konayuki nee toki ni tayori naku kokoro wa yureru_

_soredemo boku wa kimi no koto mamori tsuzuketai_

_konayuki nee kokoro made shiroku somerareta nara_

_futari no kodoku wo tsutsunde sora ni kaesu kara_

The song was unidentifiable to Ritsuka though he remembered hearing it somewhere. Perhaps it was played by that loud radio station Kyo often listened to. The title didn't matter though. Ritsuka was too immersed in the lyric that told the story of finding love after experiencing difficult life and almost losing hope for happiness.

Inevitably his mind turned to their pasts. From what little he learned about Soubi's past, he knew that it wasn't particularly happy and even lonely, something that Ritsuka could relate to. Like him, Soubi only experienced a brief taste of happy childhood but unlike Soubi's his was mostly fake. How long had they been waiting for genuine affection, someone who love and to love? How much suffering exactly had they gone through before they met each other? Ritsuka felt guilty for taking Soubi's affection for granted early in their relationship. How did he not see that they both craved the same thing?

"Soubi." Ritsuka whispered, gaining instant attention from his Fighter. He leaned forward and pulled Soubi's head down for a kiss, effectively putting a stop to his performance.

This might be a once in a lifetime performance or an act to remember but Ritsuka didn't care. It wasn't the matter of preserving memory now; it was a matter of showing and sharing their affection for each other. It didn't matter that he hadn't got this photographed or watched it to the end.

Besides, Soubi was a terrible singer.

OWARI

Based on my random thought that Soubi look like a rock star sex god. Btw, I give up trying to edit the format of the lyric here. If you want a more readable (hey, I didn't know it's a word!) version, you can check my LJ. Link is, as always, in my profile. R&R, please? Translation to lyric attached below.

_Season of snow powder always come _

_Although we are mixed up with a mass of people_

_we are looking on the same sky_

_Blown by the wind, and we are chilled by it_

_I may not know everything about you_

_Nevertheless, I've found you among 100 million of people_

_There's no proof but I'm very serious of it_

_It's impossible to live in the same time with no single quarrel_

_If we can't be honest, happiness and sadness are just meaningless_

_If the snow powder may whiten deep to our heart_

_Could we both share our loneliness?_

_I would press my ear near to your heart_

_And go down deep into the place where I hear that voice and meet you once again_

_We want to understand each other_

_It's me who softly brush the surface_

_Just by tightly gripping your numb and cold hand_

_We are tied to each other_

_Snow powder is too fragile_

_In front of us, keep on leaving stains on the rough asphalt forever_

_Snow powder does not rely on time, moving our heart_

_Nevertheless, I'd still like to keep on protecting you_

_If the snow powder may whiten deep to our heart_

_It will cover both our loneliness and return it to the sky..._


End file.
